


We Are All In This Together

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Prompt Response, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot, panting breath in his ear, rocketed shudders down Dick’s spine; the moans and slaps of flesh against flesh encapsulated them in their own little world, away from the harsh realities they were living, from the closeness of the caverns and the rest of the refugee population.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are All In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatehnox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunatehnox).



> lunatehnox prompted me for:  
>  _Robinpile, apocalypse? Or JayDick apocalypse. Pretty please?_
> 
> This is the result. 
> 
> WARNING: Though no ages are explicitly mentioned, there is the definite implication of UNDERAGE sex happening, and even more underage sex as having happened in the past. If this is not your cup of tea, please give this fic a miss.

    Hot, panting breath in his ear, rocketed shudders down Dick’s spine; the moans and slaps of flesh against flesh encapsulated them in their own little world, away from the harsh realities they were living, from the closeness of the caverns and the rest of the refugee population.   
  
    Damian rocked his hips against Dick’s own motion, clenching down *sweet* on Dick’s cock inside him. He was hunched over slightly in Dick’s lap, practically gnawing on Dick’s nipples, alternating with suckling that sent sharp shocks of pleasure arrowing into Dick’s brain and cock to counterpoint the pain. Dick’s nipples were almost constantly sore these days, but it was a small price for whatever comfort it brought Damian.  
  
    Their youngest was almost getting too big for this particular trick, though. It showed in the awkward curve of his spine as he fought to both keep mouthing his prize and cant his hips enough for Dick to hit just that right spot. He was growing so fast; having already outgrown Tim, he was fast approaching being bigger than Dick. Though, he would probably never quite reach Bruce’s height or breadth. While Dick knew part of that was Talia’s contribution to his little brother’s genes, he also morned for a second the necessity of the relatively poor diets they were all on, for possibly stunting his brother’s growth. Dick and Jason made sure Tim and Damian, who were both still growing, got extra food - outright demanding they eat it, when they failed at being sneaky - but there just wasn’t enough food to go around these days.  
  
    “Are we boring you, Dick?” Tim’s voice came, amused, from Dick’s left as the smaller man’s hand tangled in his hair, and dragged his head around to meet his eyes - blue on blue. Tim was leaning up against the same wall Dick was propped up against, looking exhausted and fucked out - as he should.  
  
    “Of course not,” Dick smirked down at him, eyeing the trail of reddening bite marks on Tim’s neck and the boneless nature of his usually composed posture. Before Damian had tackled him into the wall and essentially mounted him, they’d been tag-teaming Tim; Dick straddling his head and thrusting into that sassy mouth as Damian claimed Tim’s ass, kissing sloppy and hot above the overwhelmed man. Tim had cum moaning around Dick’s cock, painting his own belly with cum, Damian shuddering as he released inside Tim.  
  
    Dick had been so close, the vibrations of Tim’s moans driving him mad. But then, with the wordless, seamless coordination their two youngest had developed at some point - it still baffled Jason and Dick - Tim had pulled away from Dick just as Damian had pounced, tackling him into the wall. Which led them to now; Tim fucked out but rapidly rousing again besides them, hands trailing along their bodies, teasing their most sensitive places, and Damian, already hard again by the grace of youth, driving himself and Dick closer and closer to orgasm. The only thing they were missing was -  
  
    There was an intake of breath from Dick’s right, and he turned to see Jason in the doorway, eyes hot and expression hungry as he carefully closed the curtain behind him again.   
  
    He cocked an eyebrow at Dick, who freed one hand from its clench on Damian’s hip to reach out for him. The redhead nodded and started towards the bed, stripping as he came. He was naked and already half hard by the time he made it to the bed and ran possessive hands along the lines of both brunets writhing together on the bed.  
  
    “Well, this is a welcome home I could get used to,” Jason rumbled. “Hello, BabyBird,” he said as he leaned over both of them - the huge heat of his body stoking the fires within Dick even higher with just the briefest touch - to greet Tim with a kiss that started sweet and devolved into battling tongues and sharp teeth in short order. They pulled apart, panting; Jason now entirely hard, and Tim a lot closer than he had been.  
     
    Dick stilled his hips, and clenched down on Damian’s hips with his hands, hard enough that he could guarantee there would be ten perfect bruises there in the morning, holding himself deep within the other, but restraining his movements to a slow grind as he pouted up at Jason for his own welcome-back kiss. That cessation of movement got him a petulant growl and a sharp nip from Damian, causing his mouth to drop open on a groan; which Jason was quick to take advantage of, diving in and plundering his mouth, running hands along the tight muscles in Damian’s back.  
  
    “That doesn’t look comfortable, BabyBat.” Jason commented, trailing a hand down Damian’s sweaty back to circle and press a dry finger against Damian’s slick hole, and the hard length spearing into it.  
  
    “Well, we wore Tim out, and you weren’t here.” Dick teased, laughing breathlessly. “We had to improvise.”  
  
    Damian and Dick moaned in unison as that dry finger pressed in abruptly in mute reprimand for the smart remark, the drag of his callouses searing pleasure-pain arcs of white across the backs of their eyes and stuttering their hips back into motion.  
  
    Dick shivered as he remembered a time, not too long past, that Damian’s tiny body had been too small to accommodate any of them within, despite the younger’s determination. (At least, not without more pain than any of them deemed acceptable.) Then, the enthusiastic bouncing Damian was currently engaging in had been a matter of driving Dick’s cock against hard abs, and the boy’s own erection against Dick’s larger one. Or more often, Dick was reminded with a shiver as Jason’s other hand dropped to press a dry thumb against Dick’s own unprepared hole, their times together had involved Dick looming over Damian, curled almost entirely around the boy, Damian bent almost double as Dick thrust between those perfectly formed thighs; firm muscles incased in smooth-slick skin, blue-grey eyes blown wide and wild, voice terrifyingly high, even muffled by his mouthful of Dick’s chest. Dick thrusting helplessly against their little one as either Jason or Tim - or on one very memorable occasion, both - thrust into him and in turn drove him harder against Damian.  
  
    Jason could see the heat and memory rising in Dick’s eyes, and it drew an answering tide in his own, mingling with the concern at the way Damian - normally arrogantly assertive - was acting. He pulled free and flicked his hands behind Damian’s back in the patrol language they still maintained a secret for private conversations. Dick nodded fervently in approval of Jason’s idea, and Tim moaned, reaching for the slick and quickly coating Jason’s erection, nimble fingers teasing until Jason batted his hands away with an admonishing look.  
  
    The eldest buried his hands in Damian’s hair, encouraging him to keep up his ministrations on Dick’s nipples even as Jason shifted the little one’s hips. A sharp growl punctuated Damian’s displeasure, echoed by Dick’s unhappy moan, as the redhead lifted Damian completely off of Dick’s cock. The cool air against his slick cock was an unpleasant sensation and Dick whined “Jaayyy”, but let it go, focusing instead on providing as much pleasure and distraction for their little BabyBat as possible. He obviously needed it.  
  
    He had taken this whole thing hard, harder than any of the others, except maybe Tim. Damian tried harder to hide it though, and it was rare indeed they could get him to let his barriers down far enough to be like this with them; trusting and open. They took advantage of it whenever they could, reveling in being together.  
  
    They had all taken it hard. There wasn’t really any other way *to* take the destruction of everything they knew. But Jason had already died and come back, so he knew this wasn’t as bad as it could be. And Dick had his brothers. It had been harder at first, before they had truly come together like this, but now they were all closer then they had ever been, and Dick was…happy, in many ways, despite everything.  
  
    Though Dick tried not to think about what fresh horror Damian must have encountered today, to drive his normal snapping wit into hibernation and reduce him to this basic, non-verbal need. They would pull it out of him eventually, after he had reconnected with them and was ready. It was never worth it to try to make Damian talk about things before he was ready.  
  
    Jason hauled their youngest up far enough he was forced to relinquish his feasting on Dick’s tender nipples, turning his head to snarl at the biggest of them, like a yearling wolf-pup challenging a battle-scared veteran. Jason laughed at him, and pulled him entirely up into his arms, and around so he was tucked chest to chest against Jason, strong legs wrapping around the redhead’s hips, hands gripping shoulders as he transferred his oral fixation to the juncture of Jason’s neck and shoulder. Jason dug big, strong fingers into Damian’s loosened hole, teasing him until the younger boy was helplessly driving his leaking cock against Jason’s abs, using his legs around Jason’s hips to drive himself down on those talented fingers as Jason whispered filth into his ears.  
  
    Tim, obviously recovered, abruptly broke off from his intent watching to pin Dick against the mattress again and claim his mouth for his own, rubbing the whole hot, sweaty length of his body against Dick, who enthusiastically wiggled back; happy to be touching and being touched, especially by one of his beloveds, with the other two providing such inspiring visuals.  
  
    Jason lay Damian down on the bed besides them, the heat radiating off them encouraging Dick and Tim to both reach out a hand to caress both their other lovers, blanketing him in that total, all encompassing way Jason was so good at. Tim shuddered above him, and all it took was a glance at those glazed eyes to know he was thinking along the same lines as Dick; remembering with *extreme* fondness exactly how that embrace felt.  
  
    Dick kissed and caressed Tim, pouring all the love he felt for his brothers into the gesture as he listened to Damian keen, a proud smile occasionally interrupting the kiss as his Little Wing drove their BabyBat further out of his mind, away from whatever was troubling him. He teased his own fingers over Tim’s lose hole, slick with lube and Damian’s cum, delving inside to press against his prostate and reveling in the hot spurts of precum that gained him against his stomach. He laughed at the way Tim cursed at him until he flipped them, placing Tim within range of Jason who dragged him into a kiss even as he drove deliberately slowly into Damian’s body below him. Letting the smaller boy cry out into the redhead’s mouth, Dick sank into him with one hard thrust, matching Jason’s rhythm with a wicked shared look, enjoying driving their little brothers insane.  
  
    They were all uncaring of the way their voices must be traveling beyond the flimsy curtain that shielded their room from the rest of the caverns. Let the others talk; of how they were too close, how it was unnatural, and ‘I knew there was something odd about those Wayne boys/Batman and Robin, but this!’ And ‘they are *brothers*, for God’s sake!’ No one would dare to say anything to their faces, so they ignored it.  
  
    The other heros had contained their doubt to uneasy looks and a few comments about Damian’s age - though one very tense talk with Superman, which Damian himself had put an end to, had ceased that line of inquiry. And all the civilians here knew they owed their continued existence to the boys they were so quick to speak ill of.  
  
    Not that any of them cared what any of the others had to say. All they really had left were each other. All of their closest friends within the hero world were dead or missing. No one else was left who truly understood them. Besides, they knew all the arguments against what they were doing. Had hashed them all out themselves that first night when Damian and Tim, with the freaky understanding they had developed at some point between trying to kill each other and settling into a more stable relationship, had traded looks and come together in a kiss that was as soft as it was confident - and left Jason and Dick both gaping, and hard as rocks.  
  
    When the two youngest had broken apart, panting slightly, they had looked at the other two’s silent gaping with sardonic amusement - Tim - and exasperated tolerance - Damian - before launching themselves at an older partner - Tim at Jason and Damian at Dick - and dragging them into kisses as well. It had devolved into confusion, shouting, discussion and wheedling - or rather, demands thinly veiled as wheedling - interspersed with mind-stealing kisses when the younger pair thought the elder pair was beginning to think too coherently again. That was almost three years ago, now, begun in the relative light and peace that had been Gotham, before the disasters and horror that had plagued the last year. Dick was firmly of the belief that it was their connection, the support of their brothers, that had kept them all alive and relatively sane.  
  
    If that connection was unorthodox, and impossible for others to understand? Well, how was that different from the rest of their lives? No one had ever understood any of them. From the moment they had stepped into the Shadow of the Bat they had been a breed apart, and there was no going back from that. Why would they want to? It had given them each other; something stable to cling to even as the world fell apart around them.  
  
    Dick gave himself to the pleasure of his brother’s bodies and presences, content, regardless of what the future held for them, to be in this moment; secure, safe and loved in the arms of those he loved most.


End file.
